More ideas!
by That Guy - Chaos
Summary: This will contain the first chapter and/or the preview of stuff that I have written part of but not all of. I may or may not continue these but most of these story things are on and I could translate some of it to fit a universe that has already been created, like Naruto or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

(These are the first couple parts of something I started a while ago on wattpad.)

-1-

When the Dragon was slain its soul left and the body was left to find a wayward soul. The Soul of the Dragon then wandered to find a new host and the body created it's form anew. When both halves of the Dragon met they did battle until they both were destroyed and the process was repeated. W both halves are no longer breathing the Dragon is reborn and the Cycle of the Dragon is repeated once again. This is the story the seventh dragon reborn who is destined to break the Cycle of the Dragon and create an eternal peace or everlasting destruction. But who is the dragon reborn and how will he break the Cycle of the Dragon? But the world of Achillon is much more than it seems with a world twisted by political tyrants and imposters how will the true Dragon reborn ever be able to fulfill his destiny to create the peace that Achillon needs?

The man walked down the long, nearly destroyed stone corridor while slowly unsheathing his sword and pulling his shield off his back. As the man approached his destination the torches started to flicker and within a few seconds they went out and the second this happened he grabbed a torch off of its mantle and proceeded to light it once more. The second he finished doing that a swarm of bats came through shrieking and howling the entire time. After the bats flew away he saw two large red orbs with white slits appear roughly fifty feet (fifteen meters) away from him. The man smirked knowing these eyes were the eyes of the beast that took his best friend and his wife a few years ago.

With that a battle of epic proportions took place this battle would be the marking of The Third Age of recorded history. When The Third Age began monsters and demons of all shapes and sizes appeared in Achillon these creatures destroyed all who stood in there path it didn't take long for the people of Achillon to create an army of people to fight these monsters these people were known as Gaurdians or The Watch. During this time a prophecy was wrote it was said that the Seventh Dragon Reborn would rise above all and break the cycle of The Dragon. The Seventh would either create true peace or become the harbinger of war and destruction.

-II-

A teen slightly older than 16 walked down one of the many hallways that made up part of the Gaurdian Training Facility or the GTF. The teen stood at six feet two inches he had dark brown hair that was slightly messy and he wore the traditional attire of a Gaurdian-in-training it consisted of dark, weighted training clothing that consisted of pants and a sleeveless shirt. The teens name was Axel Styke and he was the apprentice of Averel Knights a lieutenant of the Gaurdians of Achillon.

Averel is skilled with his spear, short sword and Blood Magic, Blood Magic is considered to be a taboo in The Watch because of how dangerous and risky it is to use due to the fact that it could cause long lasting damage to the user. But Averel developed a way to get around this by using his opponents blood that was brought out by a previous attack of a bladed weapon, Averel also created a way to subdue his opponents by making all of their blood rush to their head he could even cause blood to clot to stop bleeding and it has been shown that he can even cause aneurysms by breaking his enemies blood vessels and causing their blood to clot up to ridiculous sizes.

He is called the Deadliest Man When Cut or Dracula II because the more he is damaged by bladed weapons the more deadly he becomes. Not only that he can also use a technique he calls Hemokinetic Absorption, Blood Absorption or simply Vampirism. This allows him to ingest blood through his sharpened canines, he can also absorb blood outside of his victim by absorbing it through his palms and fingertips.

When he absorbs blood it will heal him and offer him more 'ammunition' for his Blood Magic.

Averel stood at 6'4'' with a handsome face adorned with many scars all along his body he wore light leather armor under his special gold and crimson robes that showed his status as a commander. This also showed the potential that his apprentice had if the commander of the guardians decided to take him in.

Averel took a long look at his apprentice and shook his head, he wasn't dissapointed per-se Axel had potential to be stronger than him but he was so reluctant to take part in training. He would not give up though Axel would achieve his potential it was his destiny.

"The time has come apprentice." Averel said motioning for his apprentice to follow him down the corridor to one of the many training rooms inside the GTF.

Opening the door to the room the room appeared to be much larger than the standard training room 60 feet 45 feet, with painted concrete brick walls and floors along with a changing room. All in all the room was perfect for today's lesson.

"Okay Axel follow my lead" With that both Averel and Axel started the stretches.

-Fourty Five Minutes Later-

"Okay Axel sprint tell I say stop!" When Averel said that Axel took off running laps around the training room and this went on until Axel collapsed unable to move his legs.

"Now that is what I call a warm up" Averel said with a coy smile attempting to get Axel to move by poking him with a large wooden stick he kept around for this sole purpose.

Axel glared at him and said "Will you cut it out?!" He nearly screamed attempting to break the stick but he was much too tired.

Averel grinned at his student poking him in the forehead with the stick trying to get a reaction out of him "See if I 'cut it out' that be me your kind and awesome teacher giving up on his prized pupil, to me that sounds absolutely ridiculous." Averel stated laughing poking him again with the stick.

Axel rolled his eyes and then he could feel himself ready to pass out and with that he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. But unknown to him a change was happening within his body he was becoming stronger, he was reaching his potential and he was changing to become the one destined to save Achillon.


	2. Chapter 2

(Something original or it could be changed to fit an AU of Naruto. This is the first chapter/preview/prolouge for my story on called Chaos if you enjoy it feel free to check it out and support me on wattpad or on here. ((https)):/(story/)49115253-)chaos

A boy walked down the road with a slightly down-trodden expression on his face, he was on his way home from another rough day at school. What have I ever done to them?...Why do they hate me?. These were the thoughts of Stratton O'Hara a high schooler that has had a rough go at life, so far. The year was 2035 and it was quite chilly outside.

The boy was tall and handsome for his age, he had dark brown hair that was styled in a messy fashion, one of the reasons as to why he is picked on is because of the fact that he has heterochromia, his right eye is a dark blue that was almost black while his left eye is is a dark shade of crimson. He was wearing a brown hoodie and a pair of jeans, over his hoodie he wore a tan coat and a black belt with his pants.

One might think that the coloration of his eyes were odd, due to his left eye being red but it was quite normal for someone that held Saetrian blood inside of their body. Stratton's mother was a Sae and he obtained a lot of her features. The Saetrian or Sae are a race of humanoid creatures that could pass for humans if they wear a hat or a hood, The Sae have long canine teeth, pointed ears, red and grey eyes and they can live for an indefinite amount of time as long as they aren't killed from something. The reason as to why they can live for such a long time is because of the fact that they are naturally much more adept at using the magical energies that fuel the universe. Each and every sentient and living being in the universe is capable of harnessing and manipulating these energies to do amazing and possibly dangerous things using these powers.

Generally, one would think that the world would be much more advanced due to it being roughly 30 years in the future but they did not advance all that much aside from the new advancements in the medical field. There was now an efficient and reliable cure for most forms of cancer and a group of scientists in Sweden are getting closer to the cure for AIDS. But the oddest thing that has happened is the recent uncoverings in the supernatural world, thats right as of now there is proof that various "Monsters" exist. Vampires, Werewolves, the Yeti, etc. Even magic exists.

But Stratton always thought that they were holding back more of the advanced technology and other scientific breakthroughs. He was most definitely correct.

Once Stratton reached his home he paused, turning slightly his expression did not change and he did not make an effort to enter he only stared at the house. It was an average sized two story house that was painted in light colors of beige in tan while the trim and the doors were white and the curtains were a dark shade of red

Letting a small sigh escape from his lips he continued walking. Where he was headed to was a mystery, he simply walked. The 'detour' was only meant to clear his head but once he left the trance like state he put himself in he found himself standing at the top of a large building, how he got there was a mystery to him but he had a hard time willing himself to move from where he stationed himself.

Stratton looked down at the traffic filled streets of his home town, New York. He knew that if he jumped it would end it all, all of his pain, his suffering. It would all be over, he tried to do all of the things his counselor told him to do, try putting it off and try thinking about the consequences if he went through with it. It would only make his mother sad and depressed, just like him, he would never have another chance to be happy if he ended his life.

Taking a step back he took a deep breath and he started to feel extremely fatigued and sore, his legs started to shake, like he ran a whole marathon.

Why was he so tired? Stratton wasn't even aware of what had happened, suddenly his legs gave out he fell off of one the largest buildings in New York.

Stratton never thought that he would actually go through with it, he never thought that he would actually end his own life. He wanted to live, he wanted to prove all of them wrong... but why was he falling?


End file.
